Mighty Morphin' Sailor Scouts
by TheChris9000
Summary: An old foe from the Sailor Scout's past returns, and allies himself with villains from a different universe. When they are brought to an entirely different universe, the Scouts must team up with a powerful fighting force to save not one, but two worlds.
1. Return of an Old Foe

**_Note 1: Chronologically, this fanfic takes place after the last episode of the first season of Sailor Moon, as well as after the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers episode Calamity Kimberly (hence why Alan and Ann of Sailor Moon and the Samurai Fan Man of Power Rangers are mentioned)._**

**_Note 2: Yes, Goldar and Scorpina have a love interest between each other in this fanfic. This is a reference to the relationship between their Zyuranger counterparts, Grifforzer and Lamie._**

**_Note 3: This fanfic follows the english dub of Sailor Moon, hence why characters such as Usagi, Makoto, and Minako are known as Serena, Lita, and Mina._**

Deep down below the darkest layers of the earth, in the center of the earth's molten core, there rest a large ice crystal, frozen solid enough that even the hot lava wasn't enough to melt it down to mere nothingness. Inside the crystal laid a man, or something that resembled a man, who had a shocked expression on his face. However, this man wouldn't be held in his icy prison for long, as the earth's tectonic plates started to move. The movement caused the ice crystal to crack slightly. Moments later, the once inanimate being inside the crystal regained consciousness. His shocked expression changed to a demented smile. The man suddenly vanished from the ice crystal, almost as if he weren't there at all. Moments later, the crystal melted to nothingness.

In the Dark Kingdom, or what remained of it, a mysterious figure stood there, observing the ruins of a once powerful and evil entity known as the Nega-Force. This man, who went by the name of Jedite, was all that was left of the army of Queen Beryl, who perished in the battle with the legendary Sailor Moon, champion of justice. "Queen Beryl...", Jedite whispered, feeling nothing but hatred and anger for his former queen, who froze him and sentenced him to eternal sleep. "You've gotten what you deserved. And now... I shall succeed where you miserably failed..." His fists clenched tightly. "Those Sailor Scouts will pay dearly as well."

Serena, who was at the local entertainment store with Lita and Mina, pressed her face against a shop window, staring at the TVs that were being displayed along with action figures, backpacks, lunch-boxes, and various other merchandise made to promote a new kid's TV show that started airing a week ago. "Serena, what are you staring at? Is that Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers playing on those TVs?", Lita asked. On the screens were three figures, all in different colors, fighting what looked to be a yellow hippopotamus with big swirly eyes and a snow-white mane around its neck sucking on a red, blue, and yellow-swirled lolipop, and a monkey-like creature wearing golden armor and wielding a golden sword. "You know, when this show first came on, I never expected it to catch on. Now, look at all the popularity it's gotten.", Mina said. "Yeah, it sure is popular... if you consider having a bunch of parents complaining about the show teaching kids to be violent 'popular'.", Lita said in an annoyed tone.

Meanwhile, about three universes away...

"FINSTER! Are you finished with that device yet?", Rita Repulsa screeched. "I've just finished putting the last touches on it, your yuckiness.", the old scottish terrier replied. Finster walked into the look-out room with a grey remote, four strange-looking white helmets, and two green boxes with projectors on top. In the look-out room were the wicked sorceress Rita Repulsa, her loyal servant Goldar, and Scorpina, Goldar's true love. "Ahh! You've truly outdone yourself, you old dog!", Rita said happily. Just then, Rita's bumbling assistants Squatt and Baboo ran in. "Where were you two nitwits? Don't you remember the plan?", Goldar asked. "Oh, I was munching on pickled maggots and slugs for lunch." Scorpina made a disgusted face. "You know how tasty they are.", Squatt replied. "And I was out catching birds. Could you run the plan by us again? We sorta forgot.", Baboo requested. Scorpina sighed frustratingly. "How typical of you two lame-brains. It's a wonder that Rita puts up with you two.", she retorted. "Fine then, but I'm only repeating it once, so get the gunk out of your ears and listen up.", Goldar said. "Finster has built us a special machine that will allow us to travel to different dimensions and universes. We'll use it to travel around wherever possible and ally ourselves with other evil beings to help us destroy the Power Rangers once and for all! You two, myself, and Finster will go, while Scorpina will stay behind to keep Rita company, since she gets lonely sometimes.", the baboon in golden armor explained. "SHUT UP, YOU SMELLY APE! I don't need someone to keep me company! Scorpina will stay in case the Power Rangers plan anything down there, you dweeb!", the wicked witch hollered. "My apologies, my liege.", Goldar replied. "Goldar, sweetie... please let me come with you. I could be of some valuable help in foreign territory. Also, we could spend some quality time alone, planning that special wedding we'll have once Earth is conquered.", Scorpina said seductively. Goldar started to blush. While he was usually very fierce and stern, his love for Scorpina was enough to turn him into a gentle giant. "Scorpina, my love, as much as I would like to take you with me... I can't. I can't risk you getting hurt out there, in a different universe.", Goldar said shamefully. Scorpina simply smiled. "Alright then, but promise me that we'll talk about our wedding when you get back, alright?", she asked whilst stroking Goldar's chin and pressing her nose against his, causing the usually fearless warrior to blush even more. "Hold on a second! I just came up with something!", Finster said. He then ran back to his Monster-Matic.

Back in the other universe...

"Sammy, you shouldn't be watching this show! It's too violent for you to watch!", Serena's mother said angrily. Serena was going to go out over to the temple when she passed by the living room, where Sammy and their mother were. Sammy was happily watching Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, much to the dismay to his mother, who, like many other parents right now, thought the show was too violent for little kids, and that only teenagers around Serena's age should be able to watch it. "But mom, there's nothing bad in it! There's no blood, swearing or other stuff in it!", Sammy pouted. Serena gave her mother a dumbfounded look. _I've watched that show already, and it's not THAT bad! If he wants to watch it, let him,_ she thought. "I've heard that kids at your school are getting hurt because they're imitating the Power Rangers! As long as that's happening, I'm not letting anything about that show rub off on you!", their mother scolded before turning the TV off. Sammy, depressed, dragged himself back to his room with a sullen look on his face. Serena felt like saying something to her mother about the show, but considering her past arguments with her mother, she quickly decided against it. "Mom! I'm going out again!", she said.

Luna and Artemis were sitting on the roof of Serena's house. "Sure is peaceful when we're not fighting evil, especially those alien creeps, isn't it?", Artemis asked. Luna stretched her paws out and arched her back. "Yes, it sure is. However...", she was about to say. "What?", Artemis asked. "I have this strange feeling that this peace isn't going to last."

Meanwhile, about three universes away...

Finster was at his Monster-Matic, quickly designing a monster to take with them as a last minute decision. His hands rushed frantically to piece the monster together. "HURRY UP, FINSTER! WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT HERE!", Rita shouted. In moments, the clay figure was finished. Finster then placed the figure into a huge machine. Out of a huge tube in the ceiling came a yellow hippopotamus-like creature. "I am Hypno-potamus, at your service, sir. What may I help you with?", The creature asked in a ridiculously british accent. "FINSTER!", the witch screeched. Finster, who was holding a fifth white helmet, and Hypno-potamus quickly rushed into the look-out room. "This is Hypno-potamus. Should anyone turn down our proposal, we can use Hypno to 'persuade' them.", Finster explained. "He looks stupid! Just what exactly does he do, Finster?", Rita asked. "Alright then. Hypno-potamus, show them your lolipop.", Finster said. Hypno-potamus took his lolipop out of his mouth. The sweet candy-on-a-stick treat was swirled with red, blue, and yellow. "Hypno-potamus can shoot sleep rays out of that colorful lolipop of his. If he hits anyone, it's beddy-bye time for an hour or two.", Finster explained. "Good. Now put on the helmets, boys. We're going to a different universe.", Goldar said. Finster, Squatt, Baboo, Goldar, and Hypno-potamus all strapped on their helmets. "Have a safe trip, Cutie-Kong.", Scorpina said, and kissed Goldar on the cheek. "I thought you promised not to call me by that name!", Goldar yelled angrily. "ENOUGH! Now get out there and get us some evil allies! And don't bother coming back empty-handed!", Rita shouted. Finster pressed various buttons on the grey remote. Moments later, a large blinding light engulfed the look-out room. Then, the only ones left were Rita Repulsa and Scorpina


	2. Universal Invasion

A bright light appeared in the city streets of Tokyo. When the light was lifted, in its place were Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Baboo, and Hypno-potamus, who were sent from another universe. For a few seconds, they stood around, searching their surroundings. They were gawked and gasped at people who walked by. "Wow! What universe are we in?", Baboo asked. "I don't know. It looks just like Earth.", Goldar said. "Finster! Did that contraption of yours even work?" Roughly at that moment, the presence of the mysterious group was noticed by Serena, who quickly hid behind the corner of a building. "Who, err, WHAT are those things?", she asked. Then, she remembered something. When she watched Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, some of the villains, especially Goldar, stuck in her mind. The mysterious monsters she just saw look just like the villains she saw in the show. "Oh! They're probably just fanboys of that show cosplaying as the bad guys! But... they seem so real!", she said. Serena peaked around the corner to get another look. Her hopes that they'd be people in costumes were dashed at the sight she witnessed.

Raye was at the temple praying when she heard Luna and Artemis calling. "Raye! Are you there?", Luna shouted. Raye quickly rushed outside. "Keep it down! My grandpa's sleeping, and I don't think seeing talking cats after waking up would be good for him.", she said in an annoyed tone. "Sorry, Raye, but this is pretty serious. We just heard some people screaming and yelling about seeing some kind of monster in the city putting people to sleep.", Artemis exclaimed. "Raye, Serena and the other scouts are currently in the city!"

Hypno-potamus was holding his multi-colored lolipop in front of him, which, along with his swirly eyes, was spinning around in a hypnotic fashion, projecting red, blue, and yellow beams of light. A man and two women were caught in the beams, causing them to immediately fall on the ground and fall asleep. "The Power Rangers almost always jump to the scene when there's trouble! If we see those Rangers, that means we're in the same dimension, which means your contraption didn't work! WHICH MEANS YOU'RE DOG MEAT!", Goldar growled to Finster. Serena was still hiding behind a building corner. "Oh man, those guys are scary! What am I gonna..." She paused for a second, and after some thinking, "Wait... Luna would want me to transform into Sailor Moon! Those guys may be scary, but I've got to! Oh, this would be a lot less scarier if the Sailor Scouts were here...", Serena moaned. She took a deep breath, raised her hand in the air, and shouted...

_"MOON PRISM POWER!"_

"What was that?", Goldar yelled. "Show yourself, Power Rangers!"

"Up here, Gorilla-Kong!" The gang of Rita's lackeys turned and looked upwards towards one of the building tops. On one of them was a girl with golden pigtails and a tiara. "I AM SAILOR MOON! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I WILL RIGHT WRONGS, AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL... and that means you!", the girl shouted whilst pointing at Goldar. Hypno-potamus stepped forward. "My apologies, young lady, but there are some wrongs that you simply cannot right", he stated before firing a sleep ray at Sailor Moon, who yelped and quickly jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, the direction that Sailor Moon leaped was off the building. She landed on the pavement with a painful impact. Goldar turned to Finster. "You're a lucky fleabag." He then turned back to Sailor Moon. "He's got a point, Sailor Dolt! And this is evil you'll never triumph over! You may be far from a Power Ranger, but you'll do!", Goldar shouted. He then rushed towards Sailor Moon while raising his sword. Once Goldar reached her, he attempted to bring his sword down, only for Sailor Moon to dodge out of the way before being struck down. "Why can't the other scouts get here sooner?", she whined. Hypno-potamus' eyes started to spin around and around before firing two laser beams at Sailor Moon. The lunar heroine quickly ran from the lasers as fast as her legs could allow. What followed the lasers were two trails of burnt concrete.

A man wearing a trench-coat and hat stood behind the corner of a building, watching the ensuing battle from a safe distance. He especially had his eye set on Goldar, who seemed to have the upper hand in the fight. Whatever blows Sailor Moon managed to land were rendered useless thanks to Goldar's impervious golden armor. "Interesting. This armored ape man is easily overpowering that brat.", the man said. However, it wasn't long before the other Sailor Scouts arrived on the scene with Luna and Artemis. "Hey! Who are those guys?", Sailor Venus asked. "I don't know, but it seems like I've seen them before.", Sailor Jupiter replied. "Whoever they are, they don't look like they're from Earth. And that big guy with the sword looks like he's cutting Sailor Moon down to size!", Sailor Mars exclaimed. "That ape in the golden armor looks like something from the Negaforce! But we destroyed them!", Luna said. "We've got to do something!", Sailor Mercury said. "Right. MARS FIRE IGNITE!", Sailor Mars shouted as she launched a barrage of fireballs from her fingertips right at Goldar. The golden warrior was protected once again thanks to his armor, though the fireballs carried enough force to knock him back quite a distance.

The rest of the Sailor Scouts immediately jumped in. "We're the Sailor Scouts! And in the name of the planets, we'll punish you!", they shouted. They quickly ran over to Sailor Moon. "Are you okay?", they asked. "There's more of them! And they're in different colors, just like the Power Rangers!", Finster exclaimed. "Power Rangers? You mean that new show that started airing a week ago?", Sailor Jupiter asked. "Enough talk! I'll take care of these annoying girl scouts! HAVE AT YOU!", Hypno-potamus shouted. He then shot multiple sleep rays in the Sailor Scouts' direction, putting them to sleep fairly quickly. Luna and Artemis tried to stay awake. "No... don't let... him...", Luna mumbled before finally succumbing to the sleep rays. "Excellent work, Hypno-potamus.", Goldar said. Finster was staring at some TVs that were set up for display in a video store. "What is it, Finster, you flea-ridde-", Goldar was cut off by what he saw. On the TVs were advertisements for a TV show known as Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. "So, the Power Rangers DO exist in this dimension... they're just trapped in small boxes.", Squatt said stupidly. "Do you think we should free them?", Baboo asked. The other three decided to ignore Squatt and Baboo's observation. "It seems that, in this certain universe, the Power Rangers are a kids' TV show. And judging from all the merchandise, it seems to be booming with popularity.", Finster said, pointing to all the various action figures, backpacks, and coffee mugs surrounding the TVs.

The man in the trench-coat approached the gang. Goldar took noticed and raised his sword in defense. "Who the heck are you?", he demanded. The man removed his trench-coat and hat, discarding both items to reveal that he wore a purple uniform and had blonde hair that went to his ears. "I am Jedite, the only remaining survivor of the Negaverse.", he said


	3. Trip to Angel Grove

"I am Jedite, the only remaining survivor of the Negaverse.", he said. "And I must say, that was quite an impressive fight there. Very few are able to subdue the Sailor Scouts like that." Goldar kept his sword up, weary of this Jedite individual. Finster stepped forward and sighed. "I guess I should introduce us. My name is Finster, and these are Goldar, Hypno-potamus, Squatt, and Baboo.", he said. "We are from another universe, searching for allies to help us destroy a group of super heroes known as the Power Rangers and conquer Earth!", Goldar exclaimed. A smile formed on Jedite's face. "Is that so? I've been dealing with a similar problem in the form of those sailor brats.", he said, pointing at the now asleep Sailor Scouts. "Thanks to those accursed scouts, I was frozen and sentenced to a deep, eternal sleep by the now deceased Queen Beryl. Thanks to some seismic activities, I was able to break free and awaken...", he paused whilst clenching his fists in anger. "Only to find that Queen Beryl and the Negaforce had fallen to the Sailor Scouts."

Meanwhile, about three universes away...

Rita Repulsa was taking a nap to alleviate her often-occuring headache, while Scorpina patrolled through the massive Moon Palace for intruders. While patrolling through Finster's Monster-Matic, she noticed a small screw on the floor. _That's strange. Finster usually keeps his Monster-Matic clean_, she thought.

Meanwhile...

"Since you were so kind as to take those brats down for me, how about I return the favor and help you destroy these heroes you call 'Power Rangers'?", Jedite offered. Goldar and Finster, Squatt and Baboo each exchanged looks at each other for a moment. They hadn't even asked Jedite yet, and already he was offering to help. "Alright then! With your assistance, I'm sure that Earth and the Power Rangers will fall to Rita Repulsa in no time!", Goldar exclaimed triumphantly. Jedite had a sly smile on his face. _Don't get your hopes up, Goldar. Your universe's Earth will fall to your leader... if I don't destroy her first after destroying those you call 'Power Rangers', _he thought. "What about those girls scouts?", Baboo asked. "I wonder if they have any cookies? All this talk about Sailor Scouts, Power Rangers, and helping Rita conquer Earth is making me hungry!", Squatt proclaimed. The Sailor Scouts and their cats were still dozing off, some of them snoring a little bit. "We should bring them along with us to your dimension. If we manage apprehend the Power Rangers, we can destroy them and the Sailor Scouts all together. We could even internationally broadcast it to show the world that Rita Repulsa is truly a force to be reckoned with. Of course, I'd get the honor of destroying the Sailor Scouts.", Jedite said. "Brilliant idea! Squatt and Baboo, you useless nitwits! Make yourselves useful and tie up those failure scouts! You too, Hypno!", Goldar said. The three got to work wrapping a rope around the scouts, as well as Luna and Artemis. When they were all tied together, Finster pressed various buttons on his universal-travel device. "Hold on tight, everyone!", he said. Soon, a bright light engulfed them all. Then, the light lifted.

Artemis lay on the pavement, still sleeping and dreaming of catnip, tuna, mice, and various other things that cats often dreamt about. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure in a tuxedo lurked around the building tops...

Meanwhile, about three universes away...

A large light engulfed the look-out room of the Moon Palace. When the light lifted, the five who left were back, with a new evil ally. Rita Repulsa was awoken from her nap, and quickly got out of her bed in her private bedroom (where she usually went to cure her massive headaches), and quickly rushed to the look-out room. Scorpina, who was patrolling through the Moon Palace, also hurried to see. "GOLDAR! For once, you actually did something right! Who is the new guy? Is he evil?", Rita asked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jedite, and in return for vanquishing my enemies, I will help you vanquish yours.", Jedite said in a gentlemen-like manner. _This witch reminds me of Queen Beryl... if Queen Beryl was a whiny snot-nosed brat_, he thought maliciously. "While we were in his universe, Hypno-potamus managed to put a group of five girls and their two kitties to bed. Those girls call themselves the Sailor Scouts.", Goldar said proudly. Scorpina waltzed in, happy to see her knight in shining armor return safely. "Oh, Goldar, my sweet monkey prince! You're back!", she said, embracing Goldar with a hug. Goldar hugged back and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "My love, I have returned with a new ally, who will help us destroy those Power Losers! And we even brought souvenirs!", Goldar exclaimed triumphantly. "Squatt! Baboo!", Goldar shouted. Squatt and Baboo hesitated to say anything, before finally opening their mouths. "Uhh, H-H-H-Houston... w-we've h-h-had a p-problem.", Baboo managed to stutter. They were still holding on to the rope, but now, the rope was tied around nothing at all. Rita was quick to scold the two. "YOU BUMBLING FOOLS! YOU TRIED TO BRING SOMETHING BACK AND YOU LOST IT? YOU WORTHLESS STUPID NITWITS, YOU!", Rita screeched as she preceded to bludgeon Squatt and Baboo on the head with her magic wand. She then took her magic wand and slammed it against Goldar's head. "OWW! What the hell was that for?", he demanded. "YOU WERE THE ONE LEADING THIS ENTIRE EXPEDITION, SO YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY INNOCENT! YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT A BETTER EYE ON THOSE GIRLS YOU WERE BRINGING BACK!" Scorpina stepped forward to Rita. "Don't talk to my future husband that way!", she demanded. "AH, SHUT UP, YOU LOVEBIRD-BRAIN! YOU DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!", the wicked space witch responded with before smacking Scorpina's head with her wand. Finster and Jedite exchanged painful glances with each other. "That's what happens if you stir the wrath of Rita Repulsa.", Finster said. Jedite winced in pain as Rita continued to slam her wand against the heads of her servants. After witnessing such a torturous sight, being sentenced to eternal sleep by Queen Beryl seemed like a slap on the hand in comparison.

Down in the Angel Grove park, it was the middle of the afternoon. The birds were chirping, the sun was up high in the sky, and various children were playing with toys. Five girls and a cat lay down on the grass, sleeping before finally waking up. They each scanned their surroundings. "Where are we?", Serena asked. "I don't know, but it doesn't seem like we're in Tokyo anymore.", Amy replied. Luna arched her back and stretched her legs out in front of her. "I can't help but feel that this is the work of those goons that put us to sleep. Amy, can you use your Micro Computer to find out where we are?", she asked. Amy took out a small device and started scanning the area. "Nope, I've got nothing.", she replied. "Oh dear... I guess we should all start looking around and find out where we are.", Luna said. Lita noticed a huge sign with big letters on it that said 'Angel Grove Park'. "Hey guys! Look!", she said, pointing at the sign. "So, we're in Angel Grove... whatever it is. I feel like I've heard that name on a television program before.", Mina said


	4. Tenga Tangle

In the Angel Grove Youth Center, known to some as the "Gym and Juice Bar", Zack was relaxing, enjoying a fruit-shake, while Kimberly was practicing her gymnastics. Jason, Trini, and Billy walked in and were greeted by Zack. "Hey, what's up, guys? Have you see the new girls in town?", he asked. "Who are they?", Trini asked. Over on the counter chowing down on a free protein muffin was Serena, who just finished eating lunch. Sitting next to her licking milk from a bowl was her cat Luna. Over at the arcade, Amy was kicking butt at one of the games, with a few kids watching in amazement. Raye and Mina were sitting at one of the tables, drinking fruit smoothies and discussing their next plan of action. "Jeez. I haven't seen anyone eat as fast as you before, kiddo!", Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center, said. _You think she's eating fast now? You should see her when she's eating cheeseburgers, steaks, pizza, and anything else she craves!_, Luna thought. "But these muffins are DELICIOUS, Ernie!", Serena responded while sloppily chewing. "Hey Ernie. It looks like someone loves those new protein muffins.", Jason said. "Yeah. It's a good thing you only get one free with a lunch. Otherwise, Serena here would've emptied the whole basket.", Ernie said. Serena finally finished eating her muffin. "Could I have a few more of those tasty fruit smoothies, please?", she asked.

Over at the gymnastic bar, Lita was watching Kimberly perform her gymnastics, when two boys walked in. One of them was slightly pudgy and wore a black jacket and a lavender T-shirt, and had his hair tied in a pony tail. The other was quite lean, and wore a gray coat and a red bandana around his neck. "Oh great, it's Bulk and Skull again.", Trini said.

The two misfits' attention was drawn to Lita. "Hey! Look what the cat dragged in.", Bulk proclaimed loudly. "Yeah! Look what the cat dragged in!", Skull repeated. They both approached Lita, looking very threatening in the process. "Who are you two clowns?", Lita asked. "The name's Bulk, and this is my pal Skull.", Bulk said. "Well, Bulk and Skull, I don't exactly have time for you, so whatever you want to talk about, it'll have to wait", Lita said. Bulk walked to her side, with Skull going to the other side. "So, you want to spend time with the geeks instead of cool guys like us?", Bulk asked. "Yeah! Instead of cool guys like me and Bulk?", Skull repeated. Lita quickly glanced at Kimberly, who just finished practicing, and looked back at Bulk, who was starting to annoy her. "I think you might wanna brush up on your definition of 'geeks', Mr. weak-sauce.", she said. Skull had a defensive expression on his face. "Are you saying that Bulk is weak?", Skull asked. He paused for a few seconds before finally saying, "Yeah... yeah, you are saying that." "Well, what about you, babe? Why don't we see who's stronger?", Bulk said slyly.

At that moment, Lita quickly grabbed Bulk's arm and let out a cry of "HI-YAH!" as she tossed the obese bully onto the gymnastics matt with little to no effort. "Wow, Bulk. You SURE showed her.", Kimberly said sarcastically. Lita then turned to Skull. "How about you, stick-man? Are you a lean-mean-fighting machine, too?", she asked daringly whilst cracking her knuckles. "Uh... no.", Skull said before backing away.

Jason approached Lita. "That was pretty impressive. Do you take karate classes?", he asker her. "No, but I was transfered from my old school for fighting. Does that count?", she asked. Jason wasn't phased. "Well, all I know is that I don't think I'd want to get in a fight with you. My name's Jason. What's yours?", he asked kindly whilst holding his hand out. Lita responded and shook hands with him. "My name's Lita. It's a pleasure to meet you." While Jason and Lita had their friendly conversation, Bulk recovered from being tossed onto the matt, with Skull right beside as always. "Are you alright, buddy?", Skull asked. "I just got manhandled by a girl I've never even met before. Do I LOOK alright?", Bulk grumbled as he got up to his feet. The two then walked over to the counter near where Serena sat. "They sure get along well together.", Serena retorted as she finished her seventh fruit smoothie, referring to the conversation that Jason and Lita were having. At that moment, she looked in her pockets for any change. She came up with a few quarters and a couple of dimes. "Hey, Luna. I'm going out to see if there's any pay-phones around.", she said before getting up and leaving. "Hey, Serena! Wait!", Lita shouted. "SERENA!", Raue shouted. Out of anger, she slammed her hands down on the table she and Mina were sitting down out. What happened was something that no one saw coming.

The tabletop, due to the force of Raye's hands slamming down, flipped, causing Raye's fruit smoothie to spill all over her dress. Mina's fruit smoothie, on the other hand, went flying through the air. "LOOK OUT!", someone shouted as the fruit smoothie landed on Bulk's head, splattering and spilling all over him. "I was afraid that something like that was gonna happen!", Ernie said. Bulk turned around and gave Raye a stern look, as did Mina. "Sorry, Bulk. I guess I should've had that table fixed sooner.", Ernie said apologetically. "Sorry!", Raye said before mourning about her dress.

On the Moon Palace, Rita Repulsa looked through her telescope down at the earth. After some searching, she finally set her eyes on a girl with long blonde pigtailed hair. "HEY, JED! This girl has two golden meatballs on her head... or are they baseballs? Is she the one?", Rita yelled. Jedite took a peek through the telescope to confirm her find. "Yes, that's her. May I ask out of curiosity, what about those crows around her?", Jedite asked. In Serena's current location, there were a flock of 14 crows browsing the ground for bugs. "What about them?", Rita responded. "Perhaps we can use them to our advantage.", he said. He held his hand out towards the Earth, and from his fingertips shot a group of purple lightning bolts down to the planet.

Serena was out looking for some pay-phones, when she saw a flock of crows on the ground looking for worms, beetles, and any other insects to feed on. "I bet Raye would fit in this place nicely.", she said, thinking of Raye's liking for crows. Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck the crows, causing an explosion that knocked Serena down on her back. When the smoke cleared, what Serena saw was a frightening sight that left her almost completely speechless. The crows were no longer crows. They were now human-like bird creatures that had hideous faces and sharp beaks. They no longer desired for worms or bugs, but now longed for the taste of human flesh. Serena quickly found her voice and let out a high-pitched scream as the bird monsters attacked their first target, Serena, with no delay.

Jason and Raye, the latter of whom having a fresh clean dress and both of whom were following Serena, witnessed the terrifying transformation that the crows took. "Quick, get away! It isn't safe", he shouted. "What about you?", Raye frantically asked. "Don't worry. I'll be fine.", he assured her. Not wanting to reveal the fact that she was a sailor scout, she abided and ran. However, she wanted to see what happened and whether or not Jason could handle the bird monsters that, unbeknownst to the Sailor Scouts and Luna, were created by Jedite. She hid behind the nearest tree and peeked over the side. What she saw was an amazing sight she'll never forget. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!", Jason shouted as he took out a golden device. He then held out the device in front of him with both hands and and firmly shouted...

_"TYRANNOSAURUS!_


	5. Ranger Reality

"HIYAHH!", the red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger shouted as he somersaulted into the scene. With absolutely no delay, the red hero launched punches and kicks upon the mutant crows that were about to feast on Serena. The once peaceful birds now turned ferocious predators quickly turned their attention onto the Red Ranger, attempting to scratch and claw him with their talons, as well as strike with their beaks for a painful peck. The Red Ranger backflipped, successfully avoiding what could've been severe injuries. Serena was stunned and amazed at the skillful acrobatics that were showcased by this red-cladded superhero. "SUI! HUGH! EYAH!" were the battle cries let out by the Red Ranger as he unleashed a dozen more punches and kicks onto the feathered fiends. The mutant crows made more attempts to slash and scratch the Red Ranger with their talons with no success.

Raye watched the whole fight from behind a tree. She still couldn't believe what she saw prior to the fight. _It can't be... that guy can't be a Power Ranger... the Power Rangers are just fictional characters... superheroes from a kid's cartoon!_, she thought. Ironically, she was both right and wrong at the same time... if such was even possible.

Soon, the fighting force known as the Red Ranger proved to be too much for the mutant crows to handle. The gargantuan birds, surprisingly light for their size, leaped into the sky and took flight in an attempt to flee. When they were gone completely from sight, the Red Ranger walked over to Serena and held a hand out to help her up. "You okay?", he asked. Words could not describe nor express the gratitude that Serena felt. "Yeah, I'm okay... I guess. What WERE those things, anyway?", she asked. "Well, your guess is just as good as mine. Say... you look new here. I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are you from?", the Red Ranger asked. At that moment, Raye came running towards them. "SERENA! Where were you going? You just left the Youth Center without telling us!", Raye scolded. "I was just looking for some pay-phones to see if we could call anybody.", Serena said innocently. A beeping sound came from the Red Ranger's wrist. "I've gotta go. You girls be careful.", he said. With that, he teleported out of the scene.

In the Moon Palace, Rita Repulsa was throwing her usual hissy fit. This time, her anger and rage were directed at Jedite. "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE PLAN FAILED! THOSE USLESS BIRDBRAINS COULDN'T EVEN DEFEAT ONE RANGER!", she screeched. She raised her magic wand, and was about to bring it down on Jedite's head before he grabbed it in mid-swing. She was then met with a dark, cold, threatening, and spine-chilling stare. "My plan may have failed, but you will NOT treat me like you do your servants and soldiers. May I remind you that you're dealing with the last sole survivor of the Negaverse, a place that is home to your worst nightmares, as well as a general to the now deceased Queen Beryl?", he said. Rita yanked her wand out of his hand and walked over to her telescope. "I don't care who you are, where you're from, or who you used to serve, pretty boy! You failed me! And I don't tolerate failures!", she growled. "Well, given the time, I can come up with another plan. Just be patient, Rita. I believe the term is 'Good things come to those who wait'.", Jedite said.

Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and Tommy all teleported to the command center. "Rangers. I have called you here for something important. Alpha has come up with a way to upgrade your morphers.", Zordon said. "Really? How?", Kimberly asked. Alpha-5 walked up to the rangers with a tray. "You will find out when the upgrading is complete. For now, please give Alpha your morphers.", Zordon responded. The teenagers all took out their morphers and placed them on the tray Alpha was holding. "Don't worry, guys! This won't take long!", Alpha cheerfully said. Alpha then walked away to upgrade the morphers. "Zordon, some new girls came into town today. One of them was attacked by these big crow monsters that were once regular crows, and I had to save her. Do you think Rita's up to something?", Jason asked. "Rita's magic may make things gargantuan, but I don't believe it's strong enough to transform animals. The crows' transformation could be the doing of someone else.", Zordon replied. "Well, according to my calculations, there's a small chance that Rita may have gone and searched for a new helping hand from a different planet in this endeavor to destroy us and came out successful.", Billy said. Zack was bewildered by what Billy just stated. "I'm sorry, Billy, but could you repeat that in english, please?", he asked. "He said that Rita may have found herself an ally.", Trini said. "If what Billy and Trini have said is true, then this may mean that the odds have tilted in Rita's favor. We must be cautious for whatever Rita plans to throw at us.", Zordon stated.

Alpha came back with the morphers still on the tray. "There! All finished! I even shined them for you. When you morph, the boost in power you get will be bigger!", Alpha exclaimed. "True. Also, the upgrade will allow your power suits to withstand three times as much damage than before. May this upgrade help you in the fight against Rita Repulsa.", Zordon said. "Morphenomenal!", Jason said. "Thanks, Alpha. We don't know what we'd do without you.", Tommy said. At that moment, the alarm went off, signifying a monster attack. The viewing globe showed a man with short blonde hair wearing a purple uniform in the Angel Grove Park, shooting lightning out of his fingertips that caused explosions. "Ai yi yi yi yi! Looks like that upgrade is going to come in handy, now!", Alpha exclaimed.

Jedite was roaming around Angel Grove Park, shooting lightning from his fingertips and causing huge explosions. Though he was only frightening nearby people, he was very capable of causing severe damage. "Come on, Sailor Scouts! If you're really here, you'll come and stop me, like you did before!", he shouted. Serena, Luna, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina rushed to the scene. "It's Jedite! I thought we flattened him into a pancake with a jumbo jet!", Serena said, surprised that an old enemy has returned. "Well, Serena, you beat him when there were only three Sailor Scouts. Now that there are five of you, this shouldn't be too much to handle.", Luna said. "Girls, you know the drill!", Lita said. Serena held up her open hand, while the other girls held up their transformation sticks. They then all shouted firmly...

_"MOON PRISM POWER!"_

_"MERCURY POWER!"_

_"MARS POWER!"_

_"JUPITER POWER!"_

_"VENUS POWER!"_

Jedite quickly took notice of the Sailor Scouts. "Ah, Sailor Moon... how nice to see you. I see that you've bolstered your ranks in my absence.", Jedite said, taking notice of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. "I don't know how you came back, but we've beat you before, and we can beat you again!", Sailor Moon said. Jedite made a "come at me" gesture with his hands. "If that's what you think, then you are more than welcome to try.", he said calmly. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury charged forward. However, Jedite simply activated his defensive force field, causing the scout's attacks to merely bounce off. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!", Sailor Mars shouted, whilst shooting multiple fireballs at Jedite, which were of no effect thanks to his forcefield. "Let me give this guy a shot! JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!", Sailor Jupiter shouted, while a lightning rod ejected out of her tiara and shot a massive thunderbolt at Jedite. This time, the thunderbolt managed to pierce through Jedite's force field, though Jedite teleported out of the way in time before the thunderbolt hit him. "Impressive. You actually broke through my shield.", he said. "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!", Sailor Mercury shouted. She then let loose a cloud of bubbles, which all formed a cloud of mist, obscuring the view of Jedite and the other Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mercury was able to find her way through, thanks to her VR Visor, and landed a fierce kick to Jedite's neck, causing painful damage.

"It seems you've improved since I last saw you. No matter. I no longer serve Queen Beryl. I've partnered myself with a new queen, who will help me exact my revenge on you Sailor Twits! Until we meet again... ", Jedite said before teleporting out of the scene. "Finally, he calls us something OTHER than Sailor brats! Why do the bad guys always call us that?", Sailor Moon asked


	6. Hypnotic Battle

The entire fight between the Sailor Scouts and Jedite in the Angel Grove Park was witnessed by the Rangers, Alpha-5, and Zordon at the Command Center via the viewing globe. "Wow! That was incredible!", Zack said. "Zordon, have you ever heard of those girls? They called themselves the Sailor Scouts.", Trini asked. "No, Trini. I have not heard of the Sailor Scouts. This is my first time seeing them.", Zordon said. "You know, they kinda remind me of us, except more girly. Maybe they're a group of Power Rangers that have the power of girl scouts.", Kimberly jokingly said. "What concerns me was the man they were fighting. This Jedite character stated that, after his last master perished, he partnered with someone else. If Rita has found herself an ally, there's a chance that that man could be it.", Zordon said. "Guys, I've got a feeling that we've seen those girls before.", Jason said. "Rangers, please be more cautious, as we may be dealing with a threat that could be more dangerous than the Samurai Fan Man. May the power protect you.", Zordon said as the Rangers teleported from the Command Center.

Serena, Luna, and the other scouts were walking through the park, discussing what Raye saw when Serena was attacked. "I still can't believe that Jason turned into a Power Ranger. I thought it was just a TV show!", Raye said. "Maybe you're just seeing things. The shock from seeing those bird monsters probably warped your brain-cells a bit.", Mina said. "Hey, guys? Isn't 'Jason' the name of the Red Ranger in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers? I think it is. I've been watching the show for a few days, and I remember the Red Ranger going by the name of Jason!", Serena said. "That could be just a coincidence.", Amy said. "I also remember the place where the Power Rangers usually hang out being called the Youth Center.", Serena said. "It could still be a coincidence.", Amy said. "Those guys that put us to sleep... I remember those guys! Weren't they the villains in the show?", Lita asked. "Yeah! They were! I knew they looked familiar, since I saw that one scene!", Mina said. "Amy, I don't think it's a coincidence anymore. It seems that, when we were put to sleep by that hideous creature, we were transported to a completely different universe.", Luna said apologetically. "Yeah, one where the Power Rangers are real.", Lita said. "Oh, alright. But Jedite said that he joined forces with someone else. Who'd he become partners with?", Amy asked. "Maybe he joined with Rita Repulsa. She's the main villain of the show. Maybe they struck a deal to help each other destroy both us and the Rangers.", Serena said.

At the Moon Palace, Jedite was in the look-out room, looking down at Earth and thinking about Queen Beryl. "Queen Beryl, you fool. You had done so much... you were about to take over Earth, and yet... you were defeated... by a teenage brat, no less.", he said to himself. He gripped the rail on the edge of the room tightly. "But perhaps... maybe that was for the best. Had I been freed from my eternal slumber earlier when you weren't defeated... oh, the things I would've done to you, Neflite, Zoycite, and Malachite.", he said. At that moment, Rita Repulsa walked in with Hypno-potamus, who was holding some sort of clay-pot. "Jedite! You and Hypno here will go down to Earth and drain humans of their energy to power up Finster's Monster-Matic!", Rita said. "Drain humans of their energy... I used to do that for Queen Beryl. However, those accursed Sailor Scouts would always ruin my plans.", Jedite replied. "That's why YOU'RE coming, pretty boy! If those Power Geeks or the Sailor Stupedos try and mess up everything, YOU deal with them!", Rita shouted.

Back at the Youth Center, Jason and Zack were busy sparring when their communicators went off. They quickly went out to the halls and answered the call. "Come in, Zordon.", Jason said. "Jason. You and the other rangers need to report to the Command Center! Something urgent has come up!", Zordon responded. With that, Jason and Zack teleported to the Command Center.

At the Command Center, Jason and the other rangers were present, with the exception of Tommy. "Rangers, the man from a few hours ago has returned, and this time has help from a new monster. Behold the viewing globe!", Zordon said. The viewing globe showed Jedite and Hypno-potamus, the latter of whom was putting people to sleep and using a jar to suck the life force from them. "Man, that is one ugly hippo.", Zack said. "That is Hypno-potamus. He uses his colorful sleep rays to put people to sleep for a temporary amount of time. He can also fire powerful optic lasers from his eyes, which are strong enough to shred through the pavement.", Zordon said. "It looks like he's draining those people of their energy!", Trini said. "Ai yi yi yi yi! Rangers, I take back what I said before! NOW your upgrades will come in handy!", Alpha said. "Alright then, guys. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!", Jason shouted. As the Rangers teleported to their desired destination, they each firmly shouted...

_"MASTODON!"_

_"PTERODACTYL!"_

_"TRICERATOPS!"_

_"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"_

_"TYRANNOSAURUS!"_

The Rangers somersaulted into the scene just as Hypno-potamus finished draining the life force from someone. "Hold it right there, swirly-eyes!", the Red Ranger shouted. Jedite pinched the are between his eyes. "THESE are the Power Rangers? These are just people in costumes! Does Rita expect me to believe that these Rangers are a threat?", Jedite said. Hypno-potamus stepped forward, his eyes spinning around in a circle. "I agree, good sir. If these Rangers are the best defense that Earth can conjure up, then Earth will soon fall to the great Rita Repulsa!", he said before shooting a laser from his eyes. The explosion caused by the lasers knocked the Rangers to their backs.

Serena, Luna, and the other scouts stumbled upon the fight. The Red Ranger, the Yellow Ranger, and the Black Ranger were fighting Hypno-potamus, who showed surprising skill in martial arts. Almost every single blow that the three Rangers attempted to deal to the massive yellow mass was blocked and parried with a powerful punch or kick. Once, the Yellow Ranger managed to sneak up on Hypno-potamus from behind, though the hippo turned around and blasted the Yellow Ranger away before she could land a successful strike. The Blue Ranger and the Pink Ranger had no better luck with Jedite, who simply used his force field to block every punch and kick


	7. Catnapping

"It's the Power Rangers! And they look like their in trouble!", Serena shouted. "If this doesn't prove that we're in a different universe, I don't know what does!", Lita said. "Do you think we should help?", Amy asked. "They don't stand a chance against Jedite! I don't think a little helping hand would hurt.", Luna said. Serena held her open hand up in the air, while the other scouts raised their transformation sticks. They then all shouted...

_"MOON PRISM POWER!"_

_"MERCURY POWER!"_

_"MARS POWER!"_

_"JUPITER POWER!"_

_"VENUS POWER!"_

"It's those Sailor Scouts again! They came to help us!", Billy said. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus joined in the fight with Hypno-potamus. "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!", Sailor Mercury shouted as she unleashed a barrage of bubbles that formed a cloud of mist, obscuring the view. "Confound this blasted fog! I can't see a thing!", Hypno-potamus said. The Rangers were finally able to land a few successful blows without him countering. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!", Sailor Venus shouted as she pointed her finger and fired a white shining beam at the back of Hypno-potamus' head. Hypno-potamus turned around, but was hit in the face before he could respond.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!", Sailor Jupiter shouted as a lightning rod ejected out of her tiara and shot a massive thunderbolt at Jedite. Jedite simply teleported out of the way. Unfortunately, as he teleported, the Blue Ranger leaped into the air and performed a drop-kick. Jedite accidentally teleported into the Blue Ranger's drop-kick, sending both of them to the ground. Sailor Mars was quick to take advantage of Jedite's mistake. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!", she shouted as she shot a barrage of fireballs at Jedite. The heat of the fireballs overwhelmed Jedite, who was still recovering from the Blue Ranger's drop-kick.

"It's time we dish out a world of pain to these two clowns!", the Black Ranger said as he quickly whipped out his Power Axe. He then slammed it into the ground, sending a shockwave towards Hypno-potamus that caused severe damage to the monster. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!", Sailor Venus shouted as she pointed her finger and fired a white shining beam. "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!", Sailor Mercury shouted as she unleashed a barrage of bubbles. The beam and the bubbles combined to form a significantly stronger beam. Hypno-potamus countered with his own optic laser beam. The two beams clashed with each other until finally, Sailor Venus' beam prevailed.

Luna stood at the sidelines. _It looks like the tables have turned! We might actually beat them_, Luna thought. Then, Luna was having her back stroked by a woman. "Hey, kitty. What are you doing here?", the woman asked. The woman picked up Luna and started scratching her ears. Normally, Luna would have struggled, but this woman seemed friendly enough to trust. Not only that, but the sensation of getting her ears scratched felt fantastic. "It's dangerous here.", the woman said. Then, right before Luna's eyes, the woman transformed, revealing herself to be Scorpina. Luna, shocked and speechless, tried to break free of Scorpina's hold, but the female warrior had an iron grip. "Let me take you somewhere else safe, kitty.", she said before teleporting back to the Moon Palace.

The Pink Ranger took out her Power Bow and shot out three arrows at Jedite. Jedite activated his force field, and the arrows were reflected back at Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and the Blue Ranger. Jedite followed the three reflected arrows with lightning bolts he fired from his fingertips. The Blue Ranger dodged the lightning bolts, took out his Power Lance, and somersaulted towards Jedite. The Blue Ranger took a few jabs and swipes at Jedite with his lance, with Jedite dodging every single one.

The Red Ranger and the Yellow Ranger took out their Power Sword and Power Daggers, respectively, and lashed out at Hypno-potamus. The monster dodged their attacks effortlessly, until the Red Ranger landed a lucky slash on Hypno-potamus' back. The Yellow Ranger then threw her daggers at the monster. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!", Sailor Venus shouted as she pointed her finger and fired a white shining beam. The force of both the beam and the daggers caused severe damage.

Jedite and Hypno-potamus regrouped, with Hypno still holding the pot used to drain life force. "There's no use in fighting you! We've already got what we came here for!", Jedite said before both of them teleported back to the Moon Palace. "Yeah! We showed them who's boss!", the Black Ranger said. "Was that a great fight or what, Luna?", Sailor Moon asked. She got no response. "Luna?"

"YOU TWO NITWITS! YOU LET THOSE POWER GEEKS AND SAILOR BRATS RUN YOU OUT! WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER COMING BACK, ANYWAY?", Rita screeched. "I wonder if she realizes that she's the one who came up with that plan?", Hypno-potamus whispered to Jedite when Rita was turned around. The wicked space witch quickly bashed Hypno-potamus' head with her wand. It looked so painful that even Jedite winced. "I HEARD THAT! ANOTHER REMARK LIKE THAT, AND YOU'RE HISTORY, YELLOW BELLY! AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, JEDITE!", she yelled. Scorpina walked in the look-out room with a cage, which contained Luna. "Look what I got, Rita! It's the Sailor Scouts' talking cat!", she said. Rita menacingly leered. "YEAH? Well, what good will that little furball do us?", she asked. "Well... uh...", Scorpina struggled for an answer. "WELL?", Rita shouted. "We can use this stupid cat as a bargaining tool! We'll give them back the cat in exchange for the Power Rangers' Power Coins and morphers.", Scorpina finally said. Rita Repulsa thought for a few seconds before coming up with a decision. "Excellent plan, Scorpina! You've actually done something useful, unlike THOSE two dum-dums!", Rita said, pointing to Hypno-potamus and Jedite before leaving the room. _How much longer do I have to endure that little witch's screams? It's making destroying her and taking over seem a lot more satisfying_, Jedite thought. Scorpina set the cage down and flashed a smug smile at the two. "Wipe that wretched sneer off your face, insect!", Jedite said. "You might wanna watch your tongue, Jeddy. You're talking to the soon-to-be wife of Goldar, Rita Repulsa's finest warrior. If Goldar finds out you said that to me...", she said. Hypno-potamus stepped forward. "Mocking us after we were humiliated by those Rangers and Scouts? How uncouth of you, child.", he said. Scorpina took out her crescent-shaped sword and approached Hypno-potamus, backing him against a wall, and held her sword against his neck. "You should also watch what you say, round boy.", she threatened. "You see here, girl, there's this little thing called...", Hypno said. Then, in almost an instant, he disarmed her and turned Scorpina's sword against her, holding it against her neck. "... practicing what you preach.", he finished his sentence. He held her sword against her for a few seconds before finally letting her go. "You two better watch your steps. You're just one of Rita's monsters. Nothing more, nothing less. As for you, blondy, the only reason you're here is because this is ALL Goldar's plan. You two are treading on thin ice. I could easily get you both destroyed if I wanted.", she said before leaving the room. _Someone remind me to strangle that bothersome, infuriating mosquito with her own intestines when I destroy Rita_, Jedite thought.

"NO! THEY TOOK LUNA WHILE WE WERE FIGHTING!", Sailor Moon cried. "Luna?", the Pink Ranger asked. "You could say that Luna is our leader. They must've had someone grab her while we were fighting Jedite and that big ugly monster!", Sailor Mercury said. Sailor Moon sat down on her bottom and started to cry. The Red Ranger walked next to her, kneeled beside her, and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll get your friend back.", he said, though the comment had no effect on her sobbing. "Well, it's probably a bad time right now, but why don't we introduce ourselves? We're the Sailor Scouts. I'm Sailor Mercury, and they are Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter. Our 'leader' is Sailor Moon, though she usually doesn't act like a leader.", Sailor Mercury said. "Are you the Power Rangers?", Sailor Mars asked. "Yeah, we're the Power Rangers.", the Red Ranger replied. "Well, we need your help. We come from an entirely different universe. We were put to sleep by that big yellow monster, and then, we woke up here.", Sailor Mars said. "We were hoping that you could help us get back... after we get Luna back, of course.", Sailor Venus said. "Could you excuse us for just a second?", the Black Ranger said. The Rangers walked a few feet away to have a little discussion. "Do you think they're telling the truth?", the Pink Ranger asked. "I don't know. For all we know, they could be working for Rita.", the Yellow Ranger said. "I don't believe that's true. The girl that calls herself Sailor Moon is crying her eyes out. It's highly unlikely that a monster working for Rita would do that.", the Blue Ranger said. "Maybe we should ask Zordon about this.", the Yellow Ranger said. The Red Ranger punched a few buttons on his communicator. "Come in, Jason.", Zordon said. "Zordon, we don't know if these girls are just monsters working for Rita. Are they?", the Red Ranger asked. "I don't believe so. Bring them to the Command Center. The might be of great help to us.", Zordon answered. The Red Ranger shut off his communicator, and the Rangers walked back. "What were you talking about?", Sailor Venus asked. "We're taking you to Zordon.", the Red Ranger replied


	8. More than they Bargained For

The Rangers and the Sailor Scouts teleported to the Command Center. The Sailor Scouts were bewildered by the complex control panels and blinking lights surrounding them. "Welcome, Sailor Scouts. This is the Command Center, the operating base of the Power Rangers. I am Zordon, creator of the Power Rangers.", Zordon announced. With the exception of Sailor Moon, who was still crying over Luna being taken captive, the Sailor Scouts were surprised at the floating talking head inside the giant glass tube. "Ai yi yi yi yi! Rangers! You brought the Sailor Scouts with you! Aren't you worried about your secret identities?", Alpha asked. "It's okay, Alpha. We can trust them.", the Blue Ranger said. "Hello, Sailor Scouts! I am Alpha-5.", the robot said. Sailor Moon sniffed a few times out of sadness. Sailor Mars groaned. "Look, Sailor Moon. I know you're sad that Luna's been captured. However, if you don't get it together, she won't be coming back!", she said sternly. "Give her a break, Sailor Mars. Zordon, we come from an entirely different universe. Is there any way for us to get back?", Sailor Jupiter asked. "I suppose that we could find one. However, I am concerned more about your friend.", Zordon replied. "Please... could you help us get Luna back? Please?", Sailor Moon asked in an almost begging tone. "Whoa! Hold on. No offense, but...", the Black Ranger hesitated to say. "I'm still not sure if we can trust you.", he finished. Sailor Jupiter became frustrated. "Alright then. If you don't trust us, then how about...", Sailor Jupiter nodded to the other Sailor Scouts, who nodded back. "Now?", Sailor Jupiter finished her sentence. Each Sailor Scout turned back to their regular forms. "Are those your secret identities?", the Pink Ranger asked, resisting the urge to point out that they were. "Yes. These are our civilian identities. I'm Lita, and these are Serena, Amy, Raye, and Mina.", Lita said. "Now, why don't you show us YOUR identities?", Raye asked. "What? No way! We can't just show you our secret identities!", the Yellow Ranger said. "Rangers. It's alright. I sense that these girls truly have goodness in their hearts. Also, Rita Repulsa has allied herself with what I believe is an evil entity from their universe. They may be of great help to us in this situation.", Zordon said. "He's right. You're facing against someone who you don't know ANYTHING about. We do. Besides, we're willing to trust you with OUR secret identities. Why can't you be willing to trust us with yours?", Mina asked. The Rangers had to think about it for a few moments.

"Scorpina! My lovely wife-to-be!", Goldar happily said. He threw his arms around Scorpina and embraced her with a tight hug. Scorpina embraced him back and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Goldar, my love, the time when we will be wed together is nearing. As a celebration for destroying those Power Rangers, we will have a beautiful wedding, with tons and tons of guests!", Scorpina exclaimed. "Aww, how sweet. Maybe I'll attend the wedding... WHEN WE ACTUALLY DESTROY THOSE POWER LOSERS!", Rita shouted, startling the two lovebirds. "Now get ready! We're going to make a little deal with those Power Geeks!"

"Alright... we'll show you our identities.", the Red Ranger said. The Rangers all stood firmly. "Power down!", the Red Ranger said. Then, right before the girls' eyes, the rangers demorphed, revealing them to be the teenagers from the Youth Center. "I'm Jason, and this is Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly.", Jason said. Raye wasn't surprised that Jason was the Red Ranger, as she saw him morph while hiding from behind a tree. "Ai yi yi yi yi! Rangers! We're receiving a message!", Alpha said. The rangers and the scouts all faced the viewing globe. The Globe showed an image of Scorpina, Hypno-potamus, Jedite, and Goldar, the latter of which was holding a cage with Luna inside. "Rangers and Scouts! I believe we have something of yours!", Goldar said as he held up the cage containing Luna, who was silent ever since she was captured. "LUNA!", Serena screamed. "Ai yi yi yi yi! My circuits are being fried from that loud noise!", Alpha said. Jedite stepped forward, a smug smile forming on his face. "Here's the deal, you brats. We'll give you back your precious kitty cat. In return, the Rangers must give us their morphers and Power Coins.", he said. "We're on a tight schedule, here, so you better think fast. Meet us at the outskirts when you've made your decision!", Goldar said. At that moment, the viewing globe went blank. More tears started to form in Serena's eyes. "Not again.", Raye said. "Don't worry. We'll think of something.", Kimberly said.

In the outskirts, Goldar, Jedite, Hypno-potamus, Scorpina, Squatt, and Baboo, as well as an army of Putty Patrollers, were eagerly waiting for the Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts to show up. "They're gonna show up. I just know it. They won't let us keep Luna so easily.", Jedite said. Scorpina and Goldar stared at each other lovingly. "Can we attend your wedding if we survive this?", Squatt asked Goldar. "I wanna be the monkey of dishonor!", Baboo said. "Just shut your mouths. You're even more annoying and stupid than my second cousin, who's three times removed and on my mother's side.", Goldar said. Scorpina, who was holding the cage containing Luna, shivered at the thought of Goldar's cousin. The escapades and antics that he caused while visiting last summer still lingered in her head. At that moment, the rangers and the scouts, all unmorphed, teleported to them. "I presume that you've made a choice... the right one, hopefully?", Hypno-potamus said. "Yeah, we've made a choice. We'll give you our Power Coins and morphers, but first, take that cat out of its cage.", Jason said. "Alright then. Scorpina...", Goldar growled.

Back at the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon were trying to contact Tommy, who was at the Angel Grove Youth Center working out. "Come on, Tommy! Answer us! We may need you!", Alpha said. A cloaked figure dashed along the control panels, staying hidden from site. "Ai yi yi yi yi! Zordon, did you see that?", the robot cried. "Yes, Alpha. Though I'm not sure what it was, I have a feeling that we're not alone in the Command Center.", Zordon said. Tommy teleported into the Command Center. "Zordon, what do you need.", he said. What Tommy didn't notice was a man wearing a white mask and a tuxedo standing behind him.

"Alright then. Scorpina...", Goldar growled. Scorpina opened the cage and took out Luna. _Come on, just a little bit closer_, Luna thought. Scorpina was holding Luna dangerously close to her face. "You see? This is your stupid cat. She even has that crescent moon on her head.", Scorpina said "Oh, that does it!", Luna said. In almost an instant, Luna took a quick swipe at Scorpina's face with her claws. Scorpina screamed and held her hand to her face in pain. Luna, who was freed from the femme fatale's grip, made a quick dash away from the sinister villains towards Serena. "LUNA!", Serena cried as she embraced the cat in her arms. "Oh, Luna! I was so worried! Did they hurt you? Did they do anything to you?", she asked. "No, Serena. They didn't hurt me. Although, they called me a 'stupid cat' more times than I cared for... and that smelly ape threatened me with his sword a couple times.", Luna said. The Putty Patrollers started to get agitated, almost as if they wanted to fight. "No! Not this time, you little brats! You may have won before, but you won't win this time!", Jedite shouted angrily. "Scouts and... Rangers... I think it's time we transform ourselves!", Luna said. Everyone nodded. Serena held her open hand up in the air. Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina each held up their transformation sticks. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!", Jason shouted, as he, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly each took out a golden device and held it in front of them. Then, they all shouted...

_"MOON PRISM POWER!"_

_"MERCURY POWER!"_

_"MARS POWER!"_

_"JUPITER POWER!"_

_"VENUS POWER!"_

_"MASTODON!"_

_"PTERODACTYL!"_

_"TRICERATOPS!"_

_"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"_

_"TYRANNOSAURUS!_


	9. The Final Fight

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! In the name of the moon, we, the Sailor Scouts, will right wrongs, and triumph over evil... and that means you!", Sailor Moon said as epically as possible whilst pointing towards Goldar and Jedite. "We've got a power...", the Red Ranger said. "And a force you've never seen before!", the Black Ranger said. "We've got the ability...", the Blue Ranger said. "To morph and even out the score!", the Yellow Ranger said. "No one will EVER take us down!", the Pink Ranger said. "Look out, Rita, cause we're the...", the Red Ranger said, and then the rangers all shouted simultaneously: "POWER RANGERS!" A variety of multi-colored explosions occurred behind the Rangers' and Scouts' backs, followed by a massive bright orange explosion.

"CHARGE!", Goldar said. Jedite teleported back to the Moon Palace, while everyone, with the exception of Squatt and Baboo, charged forward. In almost no time at all, punches and kicks were thrown at hero and villain alike, some landing, and some missing.

"WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?", Rita screeched angrily. "My queen, I believe it would be best if I stayed here for the meantime. This way, should your strongest warriors fall to the Rangers and Scouts, you will have someone to send out.", he said. Rita paused for a second. "Alright then. That idiot Goldar seems to have a bad habit of always failing, so maybe some backup would help us here greatly.", she said. The wicked space witch then went back to viewing the fight via her telescope.

The Blue Ranger and Sailor Mercury were backed against each other, surrounded by Putties. The Blue Ranger then took out his Power Lance. "Mercury, do your stuff!", the Blue Ranger said. "Consider it done! MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!", Sailor Mercury shouted, whilst unleashing a horde of bubbles, all of which popped and formed a mist cloud. Everything was obscured from the Putties view. Soon, sounds of punches and kicks could be heard. The cloud then lifted, revealing Putties lying on the ground, knocked out from Sailor Mercury and the Blue Rangers punches and kicks, as well as the Blue Ranger's Power Lance.

The Black Ranger and Sailor Mars managed to group some of the Putties into one small crowd. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!", Sailor Mars shouted, as she pointed her fingers and shot from them multiple flaming fireballs. The fireballs formed a large circle of flames around the Putties, preventing any escape whatsoever. "I say it's time to rock and roll!", the Black Ranger said as he took out his Power Axe. He then raised his Power Axe as high as he could, and drove it into the ground with as much force as possible. The power and strength of the axe caused a huge crack in the ground to open up, engulfing the imprisoned Putties. "Looks like the big red guy below us is gonna have some company.", the Black Ranger said as he clapped his hand against Sailor Mars' for a high five.

The Yellow Ranger and Sailor Jupiter each fought hard against the putties. Soon, the Yellow Ranger was surrounded by more Putties than she could handle. "You need any help?", Sailor Jupiter asked as she kicked one Putty in the privates. The Yellow Ranger took out her Power Daggers and swiped at the Putties a few times. However, the group of clay-made monsters proved persistent. "Yeah, I think I need a little help here. Mind juicing up my daggers a little bit?", the Yellow Ranger asked. "Not at all. JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!", Sailor Jupiter shouted, as a lightning rod ejected from her tiara and shot out a thunderbolt. The Yellow Ranger crossed her daggers, forming an X. The thunderbolt struck the daggers, causing a spectacular light show of electricity that the Putties stopped to admire. When the Yellow Ranger scraped her daggers from each other, the electricity flowing from them zapped straight to the Putties, causing them to jitter and shake in a painful matter before falling down. "Thanks for the help.", the Yellow Ranger said. "Don't mention it.", Sailor Jupiter replied.

The Pink Ranger took out her Power Bow and shot three arrows at Scorpina. The female warrior parried the arrows effortlessly with her crescent-shaped sword. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!", Sailor Venus shouted as she pointed her finger and fired a white shining beam at Scorpina, who reflected the beam back at the Pink Ranger. The force of the beam knocked the Pink Ranger down to her back. Scorpina then jumped toward Sailor Venus and started slashing at her with her sword. Sailor Venus managed to successfully dodge most of the swipes, until Scorpina finally landed a successful blow. The Pink Ranger got back up and attempted to strike out at Scorpina, who dodged every punch and kick that flew at her.

Luna jumped at Goldar in an attempt to swipe at his face with her claws, only to be batted away easily. "Luna! Are you okay?", Sailor Moon asked. "I'm alright. I'm not going to let this baboon get away with calling me a 'stupid cat' numerous times!", Luna said. Goldar roared as he charged toward Sailor Moon and swung his sword at her. Sailor Moon cried out in fright as she ran clear of the sword. Meanwhile, the Red Ranger performed a few successful backflips, dodging the destructive laser beam emitted from Hypno-potamus' eyes. The Red Ranger quickly took out his Blade Blaster and shot a few energy blasts at Hypno-potamus' stomach. However, the yellow monster was unfazed by the attack.

Squatt and Baboo were happily sitting a good distance away from the fight like they usually did, cheering on Goldar, Scorpina, and Hypno-potamus. "Yeah! You get 'em, Goldar!", Squat said. "Uh, do ever get the feeling that someone's behind you?", Baboo asked. At that moment, they slowly turned around. What they saw frightened them to no end. Standing behind them were Tommy, the Green Ranger, and Tuxedo Mask, friend of the Sailor Scouts. "Did you save us a seat or two?", Tommy asked jokingly. "Oh no! This doesn't look good!", Baboo said. "Let's get out of here!", Squatt said before the two bumbling henchmen teleported back to the Moon Palace safely. "Well, those goons sure put up a fight.", Tuxedo Mask said sarcastically. "Yeah, they're not one of Rita's best minions, THAT's for sure.", Tommy replied. "It looks like the Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts are having a little trouble. You think we should help?", Tuxedo Mask asked. Tommy took out a golden device. "You didn't even have to ask.", he said. Tommy then held out the device in front of him and shouted...

_"DRAGONZORD!"_

The Green Ranger and Tuxedo Mask leaped into the fight. Tuxedo Mask didn't hesitate to aid Sailor Moon in the fight against Goldar. He took out a small baton, which extended to a long stick, and clashed with Goldar's sword. The Green Ranger joined the Red Ranger against Hypno-potamus. "TUXEDO MASK! Even when we're in a different universe, you always come to save me! Did your memories come back?", Sailor Moon asked. "In all honesty, I don't remember anything, other than I want to protect you.", he replied. The Green Ranger took out his Dragon Dagger and shot a burst of green electricity at Hypno-potamus.

Soon, Goldar, Scorpina, and Hypno-potamus were regrouped. The Rangers and Scouts regrouped as well. "Aright, guys! Let's put 'em together!", the Red Ranger said


	10. Dinozord Power

_"POWER AXE!"_

The Black Ranger took the base of his Power Axe and slid it to the bottom. He then tossed the axe into the air, forming the base, as well as the bottom of the axe's handle acting as one of the five barrels.

_"POWER BOW!"_

The Pink Ranger took her Power Bow and tossed it onto the Power Axe, forming a device that resembled a crossbow.

_"POWER DAGGERS!"_

The Yellow Ranger took her Power Daggers and tossed them onto each side of the Power Bow, the bottoms of the handles acting as two of the five barrels.

_"POWER LANCE!"_

The Blue Ranger took his Power Lance and broke it into two maces. He then tossed the maces onto each side of the Power Bow beside the Power Daggers, the bottoms of the handles acting as two of the five barrels.

_"POWER SWORD!"_

The Red Ranger jumped up to the device and attached his Power Sword on top if it, completing the formation and creating the Power Blaster. Then, with the Power Blaster in hand, he landed with the other Rangers.

Sailor Moon removed her tiara from her head. The tiara started to glow gold, then white, as it formed a disc.

_"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"_

Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the three evil henchmen. "FIRE!", the Red Ranger shouted as he fired a massive energy blast at the same three targets. The force of both attacks caused massive damage to the three monsters.

"It doesn't seem like your soldiers are doing so well.", Jedite said. "I knew this kind of thing was going too happen, so it's time for plan B!", Rita said. "So, are you finally going to send me out?", Jedite asked. "NO, YOU BLONDE-HEADED DIP! I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM GROW! WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID?", she screeched. Rita raised her wand high above her head. "MAGIC WAND, MAKE MY MONSTERS GROW!", she chanted before throwing her wand like a javelin towards Earth. The wand landed in front of Goldar, Scorpina, and Hypno-potamus. Where the wand landed, the ground opened up and released vast amounts of steam, which caused the three to grow. Other than the obviously increased size, Goldar and Hypno-potamus were unchanged. Scorpina, on the other hand, changed drastically. Her facial features and overall body mutated with her size. She no longer resembled a beautiful asian woman in golden armor, but now looked like a hideous and grotesque monster straight out of a horror film.

"OH NO! They grew!", Sailor Mars said. "I'm guessing that this kind of thing happens on a regular basis, right?", Sailor Jupiter asked. "Yeah, you could say that. Sailor Moon, you, the other Scouts, Luna, and Tuxedo Mask get somewhere safe. We'll take it from here.", the Red Ranger said. The Sailor Scouts, Luna, and Tuxedo Mask abided, and ran off. Then, the Red Ranger raised an open hand to the sky. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER, NOW!", he shouted.

Somewhere, off in the middle of nowhere, the ground shook and rumbled violently. Soon, the Earth opened up. Out of the huge crack came out a gargantuan robot resembling a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The hulking mass of metal and heat let out a terrifyingly loud roar. This was the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, the mightiest and most powerful of the Dinozords.

"I call upon the mighty Dragonzord!", the Green Ranger said. He then took his Dragon Dagger, and blew into it, playing a song as if it were an ocarina. Somewhere, deep in the ocean, a huge monster awoken. Out of the sea, it rose with a bubbling geyser. The humungous beast let out a dinosaur-like roar. This was the mighty Dragonzord, a powerful asset to the Power Rangers's zords.

Soon, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord were together. The Red Ranger leaped high up on top of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and entered it's cockpit. The Green Ranger did the same with his Dragonzord. "Let's double-team these bozos!", the Red Ranger said. The gigantic robots then clashed with the monsters. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord fought with Hypno-potamus, while the Dragonzord handled both Goldar and Scorpina.

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord lunged towards Hypno-potamus and clamped it's jaws around the yellow monster's stomach, delivering a nasty bite. Hypno-potamus countered by smacking the robot in the nose. Hypno-potamus shot a laser beam at the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, but the red mass of metal countered with its sonic roar. The two projectiles clashed, resulting in an explosion that knocked the two monsters down. They both got back up, and the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord charged forward, smashing Hypno-potamus with a head-butt. Hypno-potamus countered with a few strong punches. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord countered by standing on its tail and striking with a powerful kick, not unlike a kangaroo.

The Dragonzord had a heated battle with Goldar and Scorpina. The two monsters took turns hacking and slashing at the green dragon. The Dragonzord retaliated with a tail whip, but was unsuccessful and missed. The Dragonzord then fired missiles from its fingers, this time successfully landing a few shots. Scorpina ran behind the Dragonzord, and before it could respond, she picked the gargantuan behemoth up by its tail. Goldar the proceeded to take a few slashes at the now vulnerable Dragonzord. "It looks like the Dragonzord's in trouble! We need the other Dinozords!", the Pink Ranger said


	11. Megazord Power

In the cold, cold regions of the Arctic, everything stood still, almost as if time froze. Then, a crack appeared, and one of the ice glaciers opened up, revealing an ice cave. Out of the cave came a mammoth-like robot with silver tusks and trunk. The robot was colored black. It raise its trunk and let out a loud trumpet as it walked out of the cave. This was the Mastodon Dinozord.

In the vast, open landscape of the dessert, a huge sandstorm came across, obscuring almost everything from sight. Then, when the sandstorm subsided, a huge blue vehicle started traversing through the dessert. It rolled on four wheels, and the front greatly resembled the head of a Triceratops. In the back was a rod with two mounted cannons. This was the Triceratops Dinozord.

In a jungle, the leaves rustled and the trees parted. Wild animals fled, fearing that something ten times bigger than they were would come out of the trees and snap them up for lunch. What came out of the trees really was ten times bigger than they were. However, it had no interest in the animals. It was yellow, and had two silver fangs coming out of its mouth. It dashed through the forest at incredible speeds. This was the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord.

Near the jungle where the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord appeared, a volcano started to rumble and shake violently. Soon, the volcano erupted, releasing smoke clouds and fire. Out of the volcano flew a massive robotic creature that resembled a Pterosaur. The flying mass of metal screeched with ferocity. This was the Pterodactyl Dinozord.

"WHOA! Those things are huge!", Sailor Venus said. "Sailor Moon, you watched Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, right? Do you know what those things are?", Sailor Jupiter asked. "Those are the Dinozords. They're the Power Ranger's personal assault robots. They call on the Dinozords whenever the enemy turns huge. They can all combine to form the Megazord. But it looks like they're combining with the Dragonzord.", Sailor Moon said.

What Sailor Moon said was true, as the Dragonzord's chest piece and eyes started to glow. Then, the Godzilla-like robot leaped into the air. Its chest piece and tail detached, and the hands retracted back into its shoulders, which closed up on the front. The Mastodon Dinozord's back opened up, and the head detached from its body. The body then attached to the Dragonzord's sides, forming the arms as the lower jaw of the Dragonzord lowered, revealing a face with ruby eyes. The Triceratops and Sabertooth Tiger Dinozords then formed the legs like they would for the Megazord. The upper and lower parts connected to form a body, and the chest piece and tail connected to form the Power Staff, completing the combination. The sight that stood before the Sailor Scouts was none other than the Mega Dragonzord.

"Alright! Let's kick these guy's butts!", the Green Ranger said. Scorpina and Goldar took a few swipes at the Mega Dragonzord, but the hulking behemoth was completely unfazed. The Mega Dragonzord swung its Power Staff at the two monsters, knocking them down effortlessly. The crescent on the Mega Dragonzord launched itself at Goldar, striking the huge ape with great power. It then started to charge up its drill, preparing for a finishing attack. However, Goldar and Scorpina refused to be destroyed so easily. "We'll get you next time, Power Rangers!", Goldar yelled before the two monsters teleported back to the safety of the Moon Palace.

"Yeah! They drove those two giant slime-balls away!", Sailor Jupiter said. "Right! But now the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord looks like he's in trouble!", Sailor Mars said. Hypno-potamus seemed to be getting the best of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, as he had the robot embraced in a choke hold. Then, the Pterodactyl Dinozord fired its dual lasers at Hypno-potamus, releasing the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord from the monster's fatal hold. "Oh no, you don't!", Hypno-potamus said. He attempted to embrace the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord in another choke hold, but before he could, the Pterodactyl Dinozord swooped in and swiped at Hypno-potamus with its wings. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord fled quickly and rejoined with the Mega Dragonzord.

"Hey, Tommy! Mind if I use the other Dinozords for a minute?", the Red Ranger asked. "No problem.", the Green Ranger replied. The Dinozords detached from the Dragonzord, which returned to its normal form. The remaining Rangers then leaped into their respective Dinozord's cockpit.

Then, all five of the Dinozords came together, looking as if they were running across a barren landscape. The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord lowered its body, the wheels on its legs carrying it forward. The Triceratops Dinozord's tail raised up, revealing a slot in its... behind. The two Dinozords the attached to the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's legs. The Mastodon Dinozord's back opened up, and the head detached from its body. The head attached to the chest of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, while the body attached to the back, forming the two cannons. To top it all off, the Pterodactyl Dinozord flew and attached itself to the back of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's neck. This was the Megazord in Tank Mode. The Rangers' cockpits all combined as well, making one huge cockpit where the Rangers resided in. "Whoa! That's the Megazord? Amazing!", Sailor Mercury said. "It's quite impressive. Maybe if we had this kind of power in our universe, we'd have defeated the Negaforce a lot sooner.", Luna said. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask gave Luna a cold stare. "If you think this is awesome, just wait. It gets even better. SWITCHING TO MEGAZORD BATTLE MODE!", the Red Ranger said. A robotic voice echoed through the metallic titan. _"M-E-G-A-Z-O-R-D S-E-Q-U-E-N-C-E H-A-S B-E-E-N I-N-I-T-I-A-T-E-D"_ The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew off the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. The two shoulder cannons retracted, replaced by two hands. Then, the gargantuan mass slowly raised itself into a humanoid form, the Triceratops and Sabertooth Tiger Dinozords acting as legs and feet. The Pterodactyl Dinozord's head retracted into its body. The chest of the robot opened up slightly, and the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's head lowered into its body, revealing another, more humanoid head. The chest closed up, and the Pterodactyl Dinozord attached itself, forming a chest plate. Two horns came out and attached to the sides of the head. Finally, the transformation from Tank Mode to Battle Mode was complete. _"M-E-G-A-Z-O-R-D A-C-T-I-V-A-T-E-D"_, the robotic voice stated


	12. Ultrazord Power

"Now that's what I call 'fighting as one'.", Tuxedo Mask said. "It's just like how I saw it on TV.", Sailor Moon said. The Megazord assumed its fighting stance, ready to take on Hypno-potamus. "Well then, lets get this over with, old chap!", Hypno-potamus said. The two titans charged toward each other, with the Megazord leading with a right hook. Hypno-potamus ducked and attempted an uppercut, but the Megazord dodged it and countered with a roundhouse kick, knocking Hypno-potamus down onto his back. Hypno-potamus quickly got back up and fired a laser beam at the Megazord, damaging it severely as well as shaking the cockpit up a bit.

"Whoa! This guy's tough! Looks like we're gonna need the Power Sword!", the Red Ranger said. At that moment, a gigantic sword fell from the sky, and the Megazord caught it easily. The sword shone like a diamond. "Oh... uh, can we talk this out like gentlemen?", Hypno-potamus said, frightened and scared of the massive power that the Megazord now wielded. The Megazord's sword charged up, and then the Megazord performed a powerful upward slash. Hypno-potamus staggered for a bit, before falling down and exploding into complete nothingness.

Rita Repulsa screamed out of anger, a scream that sent chills down the spines of everyone else in the look-out room. "YOU NITWITS! YOU STUPID IDIOTS ALL FAILED ME! WHY DO I EVEN-", she shouted before being cut off by Jedite. "Hold on a minute, Rita! You still have me! Send me down there and make me grow! I'll take care of them!", Jedite said. "Alright! BUT DON'T FAIL ME! If you do, then don't bother coming back!", Rita yelled. A smile formed on Jedite's face. _Everything is going to plan. Once I dispose of those Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts, I'll take care of THESE bumbling idiots_, he thought. With that, Jedite teleported down to Earth.

Jedite appeared on the ground, looking like an ant in comparison to the Megazord, which towered above him like a skyscraper. "MAGIC WAND, MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!", the evil witch chanted, and then tossed her wand like a javelin down to Earth. The wand landed in front of Jedite, where a huge crack opened in the ground. Out of the crack came a cloud of steam, which caused Jedite to grow almost the same size as the Megazord. "All this power... all this strength... POWER RANGERS, PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!", he said. Jedite leaped forward with a damaging drop-kick. The Megazord reeled back from the attack. "Whoa! Jedite's more powerful than before!", Sailor Moon said. "His increased size has given him more power than before!", Luna said. The Megazord attempted to land several punches and kicks on Jedite, all missing. Jedite countered with several kicks of his own, disarming the Megazord of its Power Sword, and then shooting several purple thunderbolts out of his finger tips at the Megazord, knocking the fighting robot down to its back. "Oh no! He's beating the Megazord!", Sailor Venus said. "Look! Here comes the Dragonzord!", Tuxedo Mask exclaimed. The Dragonzord shot several finger missiles at Jedite, who was unfazed by the attack. He countered with several thunderbolts, which electrified the Dragonzord painfully. The Dragonzord then whipped its tail at Jedite, striking him with the spinning drill at the tip. Jedite was knocked down by the attack, giving the Dragonzord and the Megazord enough time to combine. "Alright guys, let's put them together!", the Red Ranger said. The Dragonzord's arms retracted back into its shoulders. Then, the top-half of the Dragonzord, excluding the lower jaw, detached from the body. Unfortuantely, Jedite recovered in time to attack.

"Jedite's gotten back up! If he attacks them while they're combining, the Power Rangers are done for!", Luna said. "Then we'll just have to do something to distract him!", Sailor Moon said. She removed her tiara from her head, and prepared to toss it as it turned into a disc. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!", she shouted as she threw her tiara. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!", Sailor Mars shouted, as she shot multiple fireballs at Sailor Moon's tiara, infusing the disc with a coat of fire. "JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!", Sailor Jupiter shouted, as a lightning rod ejected from her tiara and shot a thunderbolt at Sailor Moon's tiara, infusing it with a second coat of electricity. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!", Sailor Venus shouted as she shot a shining white laser out of her fingers. "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!", Sailor Mercury shouted, as she unleashed a barrage of bubbles. The bubbles and the beam combined, forming a significantly stronger laser beam. The tiara and the beam struck the back of Jedite's neck, just barely grabbing his attention. "Oh, so you want to be destroyed first, Sailor Scouts? Then be my guest.", Jedite said as he lifted his foot in an attempt to smash the Sailor Scouts flat. "Great! Now we're dead!", Sailor Mercury said. Fortunately, they were teleported back to the Command Center.

"Good work, Alpha. Had you been a second late, the Sailor Scouts would've been squished to oblivion.", Zordon said. The Sailor Scouts appeared in the Command Center. "Phew... thanks, Alpha. We would've been goners if Jedite got us.", Luna said. "Don't mention it, Scouts. Let's look at the viewing globe!", Alpha said.

"Drat. They got away!", Jedite growled. When Jedite turned around to face the Megazord, what he saw wasn't the Megazord. On the Megazord was the top-half of the Dragonzord. "You fools! Your pathetic Megazord and Dragonzord weren't enough to beat me! Combining them together won't help you one bit!", Jedite said. "That's right! Combining the Megazord and Dragonzord won't help us beat you! Which is why we're bringing in another piece! I CALL UPON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND THE ULTRAZORD!", the Red Ranger shouted.

In the deep, marshy swamps somewhere, the mist was thick and white. Almost everything was obscured from view. Then, a rumbling sound started, and a huge white creature appeared out of the mist. It's neck extended like a giraffe, and on its tiny head was a black crest. It rolled on wheels like a truck. The creature opened its mouth and let out a ferocious roar. This creature was none other than Titanus, the Carrier Zord, as well as a powerful ally and friend to the Power Rangers.

"Another machine for the junkpile, I see.", Jedite said. However, Titanus opened its mouth and fired an energy blast at Jedite, catching him off guard. Titanus' chest-plate lowered, allowing Titanus to lower his neck. Two massive cannons ejected out of Titanus' shoulders. The back of Titanus opened up, and the Dragon Megazord leaped into the area. The transformation into the Ultrazord was complete. "Alright, guys! It's time to take this creep out once and for all! FIRE ALL WEAPONS!", the Red Ranger shouted. The Ultrazord unleashed a volley of weapon fire upon Jedite, almost engulfing him. "NO! I CAN'T LOSE! NOT AFTER ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED!" Jedite shouted. Deprived of all his energy, the old foe of the Sailor Scouts fell on his back and exploded into nothingness, finally ending the terrifying reign of the Negaforce


	13. Goodbye, Rangers

"NOOOO! THAT STUPID PRETTY BOY FAILED ME!", Rita Repulsa screamed. "Somehow, I knew that guy was going to lose. I guess our special wedding will take longer than we expected, Scorpina, my love.", Goldar said. "This is all your fault!", Baboo said whilst smacking Squatt on the head. "Wait, what did I do?", Squatt asked. "SHUT UP! I HAVE A HEADACHE!", the evil space witch screamed before leaving the room.

The Sailor Scouts were celebrating in the Command Center, when the Rangers teleported in. "Power down!", the Red Ranger shouted before the rangers demorphed to their normal forms. "Thanks, guys! Now, the Negaforce is truly destroyed.", Sailor Mars said. "We are truly grateful for your help.", Luna said. "Hey, it's nothing. We've dealt with worse creeps before. Remember the Samurai Fan Man, Kimberly?", Zack asked. Kimberly cringed at the memory of Samurai Fan Man. "Please, Zack, don't remind me.", she said. Sailor Moon was staring lovingly at Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask... it's great to see you. How did you get from our universe to this?", she asked. "It's great to see you, too. I'm glad your safe. It's not that hard to travel between universes.", Tuxedo Mask replied. "Rangers and Scouts, I've found out how the Sailor Scouts were brought from their universe to ours, as well as how Tuxedo Mask had access to our universe. All around the world, there are certain spots and areas that emit cosmic energy. Should someone be able to harness that energy, they will be granted the ability to travel to different dimensions and universes. Somehow, Rita's soldiers have been able to harness the cosmic energy and travel to your universe, Sailor Scouts.", Zordon said. "Everyone! I've adjusted the frequency of the teleportation device. Even though it'll be a one-way trip, I'll be able to teleport the Sailor Scouts back to their universe!", Alpha said. "That's great, Alpha! Thanks!", Sailor Venus said. "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, girls. Could you promise us that you won't reveal our secret identities?", Jason asked. "Oh, don't worry. In our universe, your secret identities won't be a problem. Back in our universe, your universe is a TV show.", Sailor Jupiter said. "Really? They have a TV show about us in your universe?", Zack asked. "Yeah, though I have to admit, you look even better in real life than you do on TV.", Sailor Venus said. "You know, I never thought I'd meet a boy that was smart like you and me.", Sailor Mercury said to Billy. "Well, technically, we both come from entirely different universes. I'm pretty sure that the chances of finding someone like you are very likely.", Billy said. "Scouts, I think it's time we went back to our own universe.", Tuxedo Mask said. "Hold on!", Sailor Jupiter said. "Yeah, wait! We have something to say to Jason!", Sailor Moon said. "You remind me of my old boyfriend Freddy... only better, since you have bigger muscles and Freddy dumped me.", Sailor Jupiter said. "Uh... thanks.", Jason said nervously, not knowing whether to take it as a compliment. "Could you do me a favor? Tell Ernie that his fruit smoothies are incredibly delicious!", Sailor Moon said eagerly. "I'll be sure to do that the next time I see him.", Jason said. "Preparing the teleportation device!", Alpha said. The scouts and the rangers said goodbye to each other before Alpha pressed a button on the control panel, sending the Sailor Scouts, as well as Tuxedo Mask, back to their universe.

"Wake up, Artemis! Wake up!", Luna said. "Artemis, rise and shine. I swear, I haven't seen him sleep this much.", Mina said. Artemis was still lying on the ground sleeping before being woken by Luna and Mina. "What happened? I dozed off there for a second.", he said. "Well... let's just say that we were able to take care of those creeps.", Mina said. "And I missed it all?", he asked. "Yes, you missed it. You sure slept through it like a baby, though.", Luna said.

Over at her house, Serena was sitting on the couch, watching an episode of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Her younger brother, Sammy, came out of his room. Upon seeing what was playing on the TV, a sullen look formed on Sammy's face. "How come you get to watch that show, but I don't?", Sammy asked. "Well, as Mom said, there's plenty of kids getting hurt trying to be the Power Rangers. She just doesn't want you getting hurt.", Serena said. Sammy let out a depressed sigh. "Tell you what. When you're at school, do you try to imitate the Power Rangers? If you don't, I'll let you watch the show with me.", Serena said. Sammy's expression quickly changed. "Really?", he asked. "Sure.", she replied. "GREAT! Thanks, sis!", he said excitedly before sitting down on the couch with his big sister.

_**=== SAILOR SAYS ===**_

_Serena: Don't you just hate it when your parents won't let you watch something because it's "too violent"?_

_Raye: Yeah, that can get pretty darn annoying, especially when the show isn't even that bad._

_Amy: Yes, it can get on your nerves. However, you have to realize that your parents don't want you getting hurt trying to be like your favorite super heroes, or in this case, the Power Rangers._

_Lita: Yeah. I'd really hate it if someone broke their leg or arm trying to be like me._

_Mina: Remember to always be careful when playing with friends who also like what you like._

_Serena: It may not seem like it, but your parents really care for you, and they don't want you getting hurt playing as your favorite super hero. Sailor Moon Says!_


End file.
